Gravity Fallen : Cooking Lesson
by ElooGls
Summary: "Waking up in the morning has always been hard for Dipper Pines, especially on Sundays. Having no classes to attend and it being his day off work, he'd normally sleep in until 11am if not later! But this Sunday morning, his slumber is interrupted by the smell of smoke and the fire alarm going off." A oneshot about Mabel teaching (female) Bill how to make Pancake
Waking up in the morning has always been hard for Dipper Pines, especially on Sundays. Having no classes to attend and it being his day off work, he'd normally sleep in until 11am if not later! But this Sunday morning, his slumber is interrupted by the smell of smoke and the fire alarm going off.
**beep beep beep**  
"Gyah!"  
He shots up off his bed, runs and opens his room door, getting overwhelmed with smoke everywhere!  
He coughs and uses his hand to swat away some smoke from his face. He quickly moves to the room that was located diagonally from his. He opens the door with some force to see who he was looking for wasn't there.  
 _where is she!?_  
He runs out of the room and down the hall to hear a fire extinguisher being used  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's do that again Shooting Star!"  
He hears that all too familiar laugh and voice coming from the kitchen, he goes into the kitchen to see that the microwave had exploded, making the walls and counters have black stains on them, the floor was also a mess, but it wasn't just black stains from the explosion, there were bowls with what seemed to be batter on the ground, the blender seemed to have been used without its tap, having there be what seemed like a milkshake all over the place.  
And at the center of all this mess stood his twin sister, who wore an apron with stains and she had black marks from the explosion, she was holding the fire extinguisher, having it been her who stopped the fire. Next to Mabel Pines stood a girl with long blonde and black hair that was tied in a tall pony tail, she wore a backwards triangle eye patch and her other eye glowed gold! She too wore an apron and had stains all over, but it seems she was closer to the microwave when it exploded because, unlike Mabel, she had her face all black.  
Dipper's eyes became wide with disbelief and some horror.  
"M-my kitchen.."  
The girls turn to him and while his twin looks at him with a *sorry..* expression, the Blonde looked at him with a large amused grin.  
"PineTree! Guess what!? Shooting Star is giving me cooking lessons! I thought it be boring but this is really fun ! Hahahaha!"  
Dipper looks toward his sister  
"What Happened ?!"  
Mabel nervously giggles  
"W-well, I was teaching Bill how to cook and one of the recipes asked for baking soda, so Bill grabbed a liter of Pitt cola and put it in the microwave.."  
Ever sense Dipper had gotten that bonded contract with the insane demon, he always gets the urge to face palm and kill something at the same time. The Demon had a talent, the talent of making him get pissed off.  
"What?!- BILL! Your suppose to be an 'All Knowing' demon! How do you not know what baking soda is-"  
Bill, having felt insulted by Dipper's words, admits to her crime  
"Baking Soda is sodium bicarbonate used in cooking, for cleaning, or in toothpaste. And Sodium bicarbonate is a chemical compound with the formula NaHCO₃. It is a salt composed of sodium ions and bicarbonate ions. Sodium bicarbonate is a white solid that is crystalline but often appears as a fine powder."  
Mabel felt her head already aching from the nerdy words that came from Bill's caramel colored lips.  
"Owe my head it was hit by nerd talk.."  
Dipper , on the other, understood perfectly what Bill said and was even more pissed off and ready to strangle her.  
"IF YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS WHY DID YOU PUT A LITER OF PITT COLA IN THE MICROWAVE?!"  
Bill ,now grinning again, laughs and admits  
"Hahaha! Because I've always wanted to do it myself! I've seen idiot meat sacks do it before and I wanted to have a first on experience!"  
Dipper snapped and went to choke her but Mabel grabbed him holding him back.  
Bill takes a slightly step back still grinning really bright and extremely amused.  
"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"  
"Which is why I'm not gonna let you go!"  
Holding back her brother was beginning to get hard, he had grown taller than her, reaching a good 6ft, He had stayed thin but he had a lot of force and muscle, she had to think fast but chose to look at Bill for help instead of actually thinking to concentrate her all her being on holding her twin back.  
Bill catches her asks for help and rolls her eyes  
"Whoa there PineTree, let's just calm down, here I'll make a deal with ya' ! You calm down get ready for your Sunday and I'll clean this entire kitchen up, brand new! And Shooting Star will make you breakfast! How's that?"  
Bill hoped it would work but if it didn't plan B was hit him with a frying pan and running away back to Gravity Falls.  
Luckily Dipper huffs and calms down to a point were Mabel could let him go, he still seemed angry, but he sighs  
"Fine." He semi snaps and Bill lightly cheers  
"Now run along upstairs, brush your teeth, comb your hair, change- well you could stay how you are, the view isn't half bad~"  
Bill said as she examines Dipper.  
He had run out of his room still wearing what he had slept in, which is always just his blue pajama pants, so there he stood half naked, his pale skin showing, and it had come to Dipper's attention that Bill hadn't just noticed, she had noticed time ago.  
His face turns red and feeling Bill's eye travel his form made him blush harder, so he quickly left towards his room and Bill begins laughs.  
"Haha!"  
Mabel giggles as well and turns to Bill  
"We got some work to do, he'll be back very soon"  
The blonde just snaps her fingers together, gold magic travels through the medium 2 room apartment and all the brooms, the mop, and cleaning utilities that were in the home are now all in front of Mabel and Bill floating looking like soldiers.  
" All right everyone, time to tidy things up"  
Bill clapping her hands and beginning to sing a merry tune  
" _Come my little servants , As I sing a happy little working song , my Merry voice clear and strong, Come and roll your sleeves up So to speak, and pitch in Cleaning crud up in the kitchen,So I cook up something great_!"  
As she sang the clean utilities cleaned all the stains and the mess that she had made in the kitchen along with Mabel.  
Once she finished singing the kitchen looked brand new, except for the broken microwave, which Bill knew it was coming out of her wallet to buying a new one.  
Snapping her fingers the cleaning utilities return to where they were.  
Mabel was looking at Bill with a knowing look that had a hint of amusement. Bill turns to her and her grin falls for a second  
"What?"  
"You watched the collection of Disney movies that bro bro has in his room didn't you?!"  
"No I didn't."  
Mabel's expression showed she really didn't believe Bill, but Bill had pride he wouldn't admit to maybe have watched a few of the movies that her contractor had in an old box in the back of his closet, along with having found them entertaining-err well some where.  
"Just teach me how to make those thin, flat batter of cake that's hot which is normally consumed with a thick sticky liquid derived from a sugar-rich plant, especially sugar cane, corn, and maple."  
Mabel just giggles slightly  
"Pancakes, and that thick sticky liquid is Syrup"  
"Yea yea, just show me how its made"  
Mabel nods and grabs everything they need to make it, but as she's grabbing what's needed she realizes something  
 _Wasn't I suppose to make Breakfast ? She told Bro bro I would_  
She turns to Bill to see her starting up the coffee machine, she opened the cabinet and took out a cup with a PineTree on it, Mabel assumed it was Dipper's cup.  
Bill had a smile on her face and Mabel smirks noticing.  
 _oh~ I get it~_  
Mabel sets the ingredients on the counter top.  
"OK Bill, you ready to learn how to make Pancakes from the best cook humanity has out there?!"  
"Michel Bras?!"  
Mabel frowns slightly but than laughs it off  
"No"  
"Aww.."  
Bill makes a jokingly sad face  
"Better! Me!"  
Mabel points at herself  
"Well you are a Star"  
Bill says as she shrugs and Mabel takes it as a grand complaint!  
So the class begins on how to make Pancakes!  
"Alright Bill this is how Pancakes are made! First we'll need, 2 cups of all purpose flour, 2 ½ tsp of baking powder, ½ tsp of salt , 1 egg, beaten lightly, 1½ cups of milk, and 2 tsp of butter, melted!"  
Bill looks through the ingredients that Mabel grabbed which was only the milk, butter and the egg which were in the fridge  
"Shooting Star, you didn't grab all the ingredients needed."  
Mabel still had a smile on her face and she nodded agreeing with Bill  
"I have no idea where you and Bro bro keep things in this apartment"  
Bill makes a silent "aaa" with her mouth, its right that his contractors Twin had never cooked in her brother's apartment's kitchen before, he'd normally order food so his twin didn't need to cook when she visited him.  
"You should have said so before."  
Bill grabs what's missing and they now really were ready to begin!  
"Now the class will really begin!"  
Mabel begins to explain to Bill how its made, who followed her instructions.  
" Sift together first three ingredients, to prevent lumps. In a separate bowl, mix egg and milk, then add it to flour mix, stirring until just smooth."  
Bill does as she's told holding a good amount of concentration, she had a grin and Mabel was smiling as she explained and showed Bill how to stir.  
"Now stir in the butter"  
Bill does so and than gets an idea  
"Hey Shooting Star can't we mix it up a bit? Maybe add some blueberries, chocolate chips, tiny dice of apple or tiny pieces of banana?"  
Mabel nods  
"Yea but we'd have to add it to the mix now"  
Bill passes the stirring job to Mabel and goes to a cabinet and slightly getting on the counter top to grab chocolate chips from the top shelf. Her grin was really big and she was enjoying this.  
Getting off the counter she heads toward Mabel again but she than stops before adding chocolate chips and Mabel looks at Bill confused  
"What's wrong Bill?"  
She looks at the brunette with a questioning yet knowing expression  
"Shooting Star, wouldn't the chocolate burn by the heat of the pan from the time it takes to cook one of these hot cakes?"  
Mabel was about to answer 'no' but she than stopped herself because she thought about it and it made sense, it would explain why her berries would always be burned when she did it this way.  
"Well-huh, I think your right.."  
Bill smiles and doesn't add the chocolate chips  
"When aren't I" she said more than asked and Mabel giggles and returns to teaching  
"Well miss know it all , Now, you gotta grease a griddle or nonstick pan with cooking spray or vegetable oil"  
Bill grabs a nonstick pan and a PAM cooking spray bottle and greases the non stick pan with it, by spraying its substance on it.  
"Heat the pan on medium for 10 minutes"  
Bill nods turning on the stove to a medium flame and puts the pan on the stove. After 10 minutes, Bill grabs the bowl with the homemade pancake batter from Mabel  
"Now you put the batter in the pan with this ladle, that way its not as messy!"  
Bill takes the ladle and poured the batter making a perfect circle  
"Whoa! Bill how'd you do that?! My first time I couldn't make a perfect circle with the pancake batter"  
Bill chuckles and with all her pride says  
"That's because I'm better than you Shooting Star!"  
Mabel huffs at that  
"It will be funny to see you fail at the flipping of it.."  
Bill slightly rolls her eyes and adds a few chocolate chips to the cooking pancake  
"Flip it huh? And how am I suppose to do that?"  
Mabel quits her pouting and smiles again and explained how to flip one  
"OK I get it"  
Bill said while nodding , Mabel goes to grab the spatula  
"Here Bill you'll need this to flip-"  
With a quick work of the wrist Bill flips the pancake easily and not messing anything up  
"-it..."  
Mabel looked in disbelief and Bill looks at her grinning  
"I did it Shooting Star! What's with that look?"  
"H-how did you do that!?"  
"Huh? You mean flip it? Shooting Star, I've been watching you useless wastes of space and matter for decades, applying a thing or two I've seen isn't hard, especially when its a meat sack who did it."  
Bill nonchalantly says as if it were obvious.  
He flips the pancake over on a plate and begins making another with chocolate chips again, and once again flipping it no problem! Mabel was amazed at how good Bill actually was at doing this, she was calm and looked like a housewife, Mabel couldn't help but laugh at that thought.  
 _Sense Bill came along and began living with bro this house does seem cleaner and tidier its like she really is a housewife, bro-bro's her 'man of the house' pfftttt_  
Mabel begins to laugh at her own thought and Bill turns to her with a look of wonder  
"What you laughing at ?"  
Mabel wipes an imaginary tear  
"Oh its nothing nothing"  
Bill didn't like not being told the joke but she dropped it and left it at that  
"So Shooting Star, how hard would it be to make something other than a round plane figure whose boundary consists of points equidistant from a fixed point?"  
Mabel blinked 2 times not understanding and Bill sighs, She forgot the older twin needed to be spoken with simple vocabulary  
"a circle. How hard is it to make something other than a circle."  
Mabel does a silent 'oohh' with her mouth  
"Yea it is unless you use a large cookie cutter with a shape or like the such"  
Bill looks at the pan and with the ladle she makes a perfect triangle. She smiles  
"I did it!"  
Mabel goes over and when she sees the shape rolls her eyes  
"Congrats! But can you do a star?"  
Bill finishes the pancake and excepts the challenge, she nearly failed at it but she got it, it was small but it was a star!  
"Ha! I did it! Give me another"  
Mabel nods and thinks  
"How about a square?"  
Bill snorts  
"That's easy"  
She makes the square no problem, flipping and finishing yet another pancake, she had enough to do one more  
"Ok shooting star, this is the last one and its for PineTree, so what should I-"  
Mabel brightens at an idea she got  
"A heart!"  
If Bill was drinking something she would have done a spit take.  
"Eh?!"  
Mabel just smirks  
"Oh you can't do it can ya'~?"  
Bill takes offense from that and makes a perfect heart and adds chocolate chips like she had for all of them, flips the pancake and the final one was made and now on Dipper's plate.  
"Ha!" Bill proudly says  
Mabel just claps still smirking  
"What's with that smirk?"  
Bill questions, but Mabel doesn't grace her with an answer taking what they used and putting it in the sink, for later cleaning.  
Just as Bill was gonna insist on an answer, Dipper walks in, his hair was wet, showing he obviously took a shower, being the reason he took so long.  
"I was actually preparing myself to see this kitchen a mess again.. Glad to see it isn't"  
Bill turns to her contractor, who wore his 'lucky' red flannel, an orange shirt under, blue ripped jeans and his black sneakers.  
 _PineTree has no fashion sense.._  
"What little faith you have in us"  
Dipper looks at her with a half bored expression, eyes half lidded and an eyebrow raised  
"Both of the most chaotic people I know cooking together, yea I think faith in you two not making a mess is asking a miracle"  
"Than god exists because a miracle just happened"  
Mabel jokes, Bill looks at her with another knowing look  
"Pfft your god isn't real"  
Dipper nods in agreement, he was more of a science guy so he just didn't believe in this superior being, and even an all knowing demon refused god existed, so how real could he be?  
"What? But if demons exist than angels exist, and if angels exist than so does god"  
Bill rolls her eyes  
"You realize that I'm not actually a demon, that your useless species calls me that because of my sadistic ways and not knowing what I am, its a way that your kind identifies unknown things. If I were kind hearted than you'd call me an angel."  
Dipper again nods in agreement, because it made sense, humanity tended to do that just give things they didn't know a random label, it made them seem less scary if they thought they knew what it was their dealing with.  
"Well I am a god! A god of distraction !"  
Mabel makes Mabel Juice in Dipper and Bill's bender and both Dip and Bill cringe.  
"S-sure you are Shooting Star.."  
Bill turns to Dipper  
"Well shoo shoo, go wait at the dinning table, we'll take you breakfast"  
Bill pushes Dipper out of the kitchen, causing him to nearly fall face forward, luckily he caught himself  
"Gyah! Phew.. Crazy bitch.."  
As he walks to the dinning table he hears Bill yell  
"YOU BET I AM DIPSHIT!"  
Dipper glares toward the kitchen and Mabel just laughs.  
"Now I got to sit and wait.."  
Dipper says non enthusiastic about his out come, he wished Bill had at least let him get his coffee..  
About 2 minutes later Bill and Mabel come out of the kitchen, Bill was holding all three plates and two coffee mugs along with the coffee pot.  
Mabel was holding her Mabel juice and took a seat next to Dipper , who sat at the end of the table.  
Bill, with a quick movement put down the pancake plates, then she give Dipper his mug and pours coffee in it, than takes a seat next to Dipper and across from Mabel.  
Dipper takes a sip of his coffee, Bill was an evil insane dorito shaped dream demon, but she sure made good coffee.  
Dipper let's out a pleased sigh  
"Bro bro, Bill made the pancakes!"  
Dipper at that looks down at his pancakes and slightly blushes when he sees the heart.  
He turns to Bill in disbelief, Bill was pouring herself some coffee in her mug which had a cute little triangle.  
Bill feeling looked at turns to Dipper who was blushing a little and still looking at her with disbelief.  
"What?"  
"W-w-why a h-h-heart..?"  
Bill didn't know what he meant until a quick glace at Mabel, who was smirking and holding in a laugh, that's when Bill understood what was going on and why her contractor asked that she blushed and like a child pointed towards Mabel  
"She made me do it!"  
Dipper looks toward Mabel, who shakes her head  
"Naw no no no, your not pinning this on me, Bill"  
Dipper was now confused and Bill looks at Mabel with disbelief  
"You said it yourself Bill."  
Dipper looks at Mabel  
"What she say?"  
"Yea what did I say shooting lying star!?"  
Mabel hums and than simply says  
"You sure you want me to tell him? Well OK I will."  
She turns from Bill to her brother  
"Bill said she wanted to make something that held what she felt about you and so I told her to make a heart, she denied and then I challenged her and she did. She was really shy about it though, but her gibing it to you instead of switching it just proves she wants you to have her heart "  
Mabel, who covered her entire plate of pancakes with maple syrup, now began to eat her pancakes and laughed internally.  
Bill blushed and denied it completely, saying it was false and officially re-nicknaming Mabel to Shooting Lying Star.


End file.
